If I was the Hokage
by spklvr
Summary: Naruto has proclaimed his desire to become the Hokage one too many times, and because the mission they’re on is boring as hell, team 7 begins to discuss who would be the better Hokage… I'm really good at writing summaries...


**A/N:** This is just something to cure my writers block with. Enjoy and review. I usually don't ask for reviews like this, but I had an exam today and it didn't go too well I think. It would cheer me up! :D

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is the property of that Japanese dude that makes the series…

**If I was the Hokage…**

"You, know…" Naruto began as he pushed the last, heavy crate in it's place. "When I become the Hokage, I won't need to do work like this anymore."

"Well, with that we're done. Let's go home before Naruto starts talking about all he'll do when he becomes the Hokage," Kakashi said with a large grin on his face. Once the three genins were out, he locked the storage building they had been stacking abnormally heavy crates in, and they all began going home.

Walking at that pace would make the walk an hour long, but no one, not even the strong Kakashi, had the energy to hurry after all that heavy lifting. "You know, when I become the Hokage…"

The others' loud groan interrupted him. "Enough about becoming the Hokage already!" Sasuke groaned. "We've heard it over and over. By now, we know it all by heart."

"Thank God I have the very convenient ability to tune out everything around me," Kakashi smiled. "But even I am annoyed, you know…" The last part was muttered, and in a far too serious tone than they were used to.

"But Naruto-Kun, you are always saying _when _you become the Hokage," Sakura said. "It's more like _if _you become to Hokage, right?"

"What are you talking about? I _am _becoming the Hokage one day."

"Please. If you could be the Hokage, so could I!"

"Well then, Sakura-Chan, what would you do as the Hokage?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know… never thought about it. I would definitely become a better Hokage than Naruto though."

"What was that? You would be an awful Hokage!" Naruto hissed. "Can you imagine, Sakura being the Hokage?"

_20 years from now, Hokage Sakura!__ ~ Start ~_

"Hokage-Sama! Hokage-Sama! The village is being attacked!" Ebisu screamed as he entered the Hokage office.

"Oh no!" Hokage Sakura gasped. "What should we do?"

"I have already sent our best team to deal with them."

"And who would that be?"

"Sasuke and Ino of course!"

Hokage Sakura stared at Ibusu for a long time. "Sasuke _and _Ino? Together?"

"Sure. And also, something fun happened. She was wearing the exact same thing as you!"

A vain popped in her head. "WHAT! I AM GOING TO KILL THE INO PIG! Get Sasuke back her and let her face them on her own!"

"B-but, she'll die!"

"Exactly… Mohahahaha!"

_20 years from now, Hokage Sakura! ~ End ~_

"Excuse me?" Sakura growled. "That would never happen."

"It totally would!" Naruto laughed. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and Kakashi was smirking carefully. He didn't want to piss Sakura off even more. "The only one who would be a worse Hokage than Sakura would be Sasuke," Naruto suddenly scoffed.

"What?" Sasuke chuckled. "I'd be a great Hokage… if I wanted to be one."

"Yes, he'd be an amazing Hokage!" Sakura cheered. "Right Kakashi?"

"Umm…"

"He'd be awful," Naruto continued. "Just imagine…"

_20 years from now, Hokage Sasuke! ~ Start ~_

"Hokage-Sama! Hokage-Sama! The village is being attacked!" Ebisu screamed as he entered the Hokage office.

"Oh?" Hokage Sasuke uttered. "What have you done for now?"

"Well, I have sent our best men of course!" Ebisu said nervously.

"Good."

"But we should evacuate the children, don't you think?"

"Huh? Why?"

"… They'll get killed, Hokage-Sama."

"If they get killed that easily, there was no point to them living. You know what, get the children out there. They'll make excellent meat-shields."

"But… Hokage-Sama?"

"Are you questioning my orders?" Hokage Sasuke shouted. His eyes was burning with rage, and Ebisu ran off while promising to do exactly as the Hokage said.

_20 years from now, Hokage Sasuke! ~ End ~_

"Meat-shields? I wouldn't use children as shields!" Sasuke said, clearly disgusted.

"You totally would! Right Kakashi?"

"Well, not children… maybe puppies and kittens, but not children," Kakashi said.

"Puppies and kittens wouldn't be big enough to serve as shields," Sasuke said bluntly, and the three others stopped and stared at him with expressions of horror. "I wouldn't use them even if they were!" he yelled. "I was just pointing out that flaw, that's all." The others shared some looks of doubt before they continued walking. "And what about Naruto then? What kind of Hokage would he really be?"

"Better than you at least. Puppy killer!" Sasuke humphed, but didn't say anything. "Imagine me as the Hokage…"

_20 years from now, Hokage Naruto! ~ Start ~_

"Hokage-Sama! Hokage-Sama! The village is being attacked!" Ebisu screamed as he entered the Hokage office.

"What? That's terrible! Send the best ANBU soldiers on it, and I'll come join as well… right after I finish my bowl of ramen." Naruto sat back down by the table and continued eating his ramen.

"Hokage-Sama, this is kind of serious… Can't the ramen wait?"

"But… it'll get cold."

"Hokage-Sama!" another ninja shouted as he entered the office. "The intruders have destroyed Ichiraku Ramen!"

"What!"

"Oh no! The kyuubi woke up! He's out of control! Noooooo!"

_20 years from now, Hokage Naruto__! ~ End ~_

"… Why would you tell a story like that about yourself?" Sakura asked.

"Eh, why can't I? We're just joking anyway! It's not like I would actually do that… or maybe I would…"

"You would," Kakashi said. The jounin had gotten his book out, but was apparently still listening halfway.

"What about Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked, and the white haired man looked up from his book and at them. "What kind of Hokage would he be?"

"I wonder…" Naruto pondered.

_10 years from now (he's older), Hokage Kakashi! ~ Start ~_

"Hokage-Sama! Hokage-Sama! The village is being attacked!" Ebisu screamed as he entered the Hokage office. "Hokage-Sama?" Ebisu looked around, then turned around and ran to the Hokage bedroom. "Hokage-Sama! You was supposed to be up and in the office three hours ago!" he shouted.

"Eh? But I'm still tired. I was up all night reading the new Icha Icha book."

"Hokage-Sama! The village is being attacked!" Ebisu shrieked at the top of his lungs.

"So? Take care of it by yourself. Good night."

Ebisu was so shocked he couldn't do a thing.

_10 years from now, Hokage Kakashi! ~ End ~_

"Kakashi-Sensei, Naruto said all those things about you, but all you do his giggle," Sakura said as she watched the smiling Kakashi.

"What? It was funny… and true… who would want to be Hokage anyway? Look at that, we're home already," Kakashi said and pointed at the village. "See you all later then. Bye." Within a second of saying it, Kakashi had vanished.

"Who would have thought, out of the four of us, Naruto _would _be the best Hokage," Sakura said, and she obviously felt there was something very wrong with that statement. "Then, Sasuke-Kun, do you want to hang out now that we have the rest of the day off?"

"No. I'm going to train." With that, Sasuke went off as well.

"You know, Sakura-Chan, I wouldn't mind hanging out with you," Naruto smiled.

"Oh go bother Iruka-Sensei! I'm gonna hang out with Ino. See you tomorrow." Sakura waved her hand and left Naruto standing in the street.

"Just wait until I'm the Hokage!" Naruto shouted after her.

~ the end ~


End file.
